


Collaboration

by thundercracer



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I'M IN HELL, Rare Pair, When you're the only one making content of your ship, but I don't wanna be the only one making it!!!, just some gals being... more than pals, pls join me... I want more of these two, rare pair hell, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercracer/pseuds/thundercracer
Summary: Yukina and Aya have some fun in the rehearsal room waiting for the other vocalists to show up for their meeting.





	Collaboration

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very gay and I love this ship even tho it's rarer than heck

"Yukina," Aya's voice called out. She looked up from her music sheets to see a light blush on her girlfriend’s cheeks. "Can... you kiss me?"

 

Yukina was somewhat surprised by the sudden request. Though, part of her was completely expecting her girlfriend to request affection from her at some point or another. There was no getting around it, really. They still had some time before Kasumi, Ran, and Kokoro got to their vocalist collab meeting… 

 

"Alright. Aya, come here."

 

Aya practically leapt up and skipped to the couch Yukina was perched on. She scooped up her skirt as she sat next to her, pink eyes glittering with excitement. 

 

Yukina leant towards her girlfriend’s lips, sighing as she came into contact with the soft, plump feeling of Aya's kiss. 

 

It was brief, lingering somewhat longer than a peck, and Yukina went back to her task after pulling away. 

 

She felt Aya's gaze on her, and she almost laughed. She already knew how the rest of this afternoon was going to turn out. 

 

"Yukina..." Aya whined. 

 

"Yes, Aya?"

 

"Can I have another?"

 

Yukina chuckled lightly, a raspy sound that caused Aya's already flushed complexion to darken to a lovely wine color. 

 

"I suppose you may."

 

Their lips met again, Aya's hand coming to bunch into her skirt, her other hand seeking out Yukina’s. Almost to keep her in place, but also as a life line. The other girl tended to get a little spaced out after their kisses. 

 

Yukina went to pull away again, before catching Aya's eyes. They were pleading as she whimpered. 

 

"One more..."

 

"Oh?" Yukina teased. "Just one more?"

 

"Please."

 

"... Well if you're going to ask so politely, I suppose I must."

The kiss she pulled Aya into was nothing chaste. It was deep and searing and they only parted to gasp in air before coming together again. Yukina boldly swiped her tongue against Aya's lower lip, slipping it in as soon as her girlfriend gasped. 

 

They parted with a satisfying "pop" sound, each of them panting. Yukina smiled, something warm and genuine not many got to see, as she gazed at Aya. The leader of Pastel*Palettes was something to witness after an intense make out session. 

 

Her pink eyes were dazed, almost glazed over, her hands fisted  in Yukina's shirt. Mouth slightly agape as she sucked in breath…

 

"Aya, have I ever told you how attractive you are?"

 

Aya's blush was so deep it had spread to the tips of her ears by this point. 

 

"You may have mentioned it at one point or another.” She smiled shyly as she tucked away loose strands of peony colored locks behind her ear.

 

"Hmm..." she trailed, cupping Aya's jaw in her hand. "I may have to tell you more often, then."

 

"I think you show me often enough..." Aya giggled. 

 

"Well, I suppose I do," Yukina teased. Aya thought herself rather lucky to see all these facets of Minato Yukina that no one else got to. "However, you really are needy, aren't you?"

 

"I'm not  _ that  _ needy," Aya murmured, pouting. "I just like a little attention, that's all."

 

She gasped at the sudden sensation of Yukina's lips at her collarbone. But surprise turned into arousal as Yukina trailed teeth against the nape of her neck. 

 

One of her hands found its way to the back of Yukina's head, sinking in to strands of silver. She was pushed down somewhat as Yukina took over, ever the dominant one. Once she took the reigns, she was in charge. No questions asked. 

 

Aya felt her knees weaken, and she was glad they were sitting, as Yukina's kisses trailed up her neck all the way to her earlobe. 

 

"You've always been so greedy, Aya," Yukina's voice whispered into her ear, causing her to whimper. "But I'm always happy to give you what you want."

 

She felt hot, open mouthed kisses on her ear and she couldn't stop the moan that tumbled past her unoccupied lips. It wasn't fair! Yukina knew her ears were sensitive…

 

Yukina switched to the other ear, the flat of her tongue lapping across the shell of it before nibbling at the lobe. 

 

They both knew they should probably end things where they were, before either got  _ too _ heated… but it was really, really hard to with Aya looking at her like  _ that -  _

 

“Yukina,” Aya was panting and her voice was raspy and so  _ attractive -  _ “we should probably stop there, for today…”

“Hmm,” Yukina murmured against Aya’s jugular. “It’s funny how you’re so quick to get us started and just as quick to pull things to a stop, love.”

 

“E-eh… well… when you put it like that,” Aya almost gave in, before shaking her head feverishly, “I only ever want a kiss though! You always take it further!”

 

“One becomes two, which becomes three,” Yukina muttered, pulling herself away from her lover reluctantly. She knew the other vocalists would be at the studio any moment too… she knew, but she was so willing to risk it in that moment. “We need to spend more time together outside this studio.”

 

Aya twiddled with her hair, let down for the day. “I… can come over after our meeting today, if you wanna…”

 

Yukina perked up, looking at her girlfriend. 

 

“You… Are you sure?”

 

Aya giggled and gave her a wink, a rare display of confident flirtation. “I’m wearing cute underwear today, so it should be fine.”

 

Yukina’s mouth went dry as her heart leaped into her chest; she needed their vocalist meeting to be done with  _ now _ and it hadn’t even started… 


End file.
